Unlocked doors
by Explosive mittens 5927
Summary: Unlocked doors could make hidden things as secrets show or well be discovered
Hey there, I'm an italian girl that really loves khr,writing ff and English. This is my first here, I hope you like it :D

It was sunday morning 9.00 a.m. when Kyoko woke up. She strechted her self and jumped off the bed ready to start the day. She was a very energic girl as her brother and she was stronger than you could think looking at her body. She had a shower and breakfast as every morning and then she watched tv for a few minutes. Her brother was supposed to be jogging outside but when she didn't found him in the garden she thought he was at their friend Tsuna's house. Kyoko was almost eighteen as almost all the guys of her group of friend and she had understood very important things about the reality of her friends' world and her self. She was attending the middle class when she met someone very important to her, so special.  
She left to reach Tsuna's house not caring about the time cause Tsuna's house was used as a 24h hotel and she stopped in front of a bakery. She was in bliss looking at the gorgeous cakes she had in front of her eyes. She had always loved strawberries and the biggest vanilla and straberry cakes looked like screaming her name. Despite her passion she was always toned and slim, she had a very enviable body.  
Five minutes of staring later she decided to pass the bakery and go straight to Tsuna's house. While she was walking she recived a message:"See you on the afternoon". She couldn't help but smile and blushed just a bit because the message was from someone too important, the one she loved.  
She was sure one day she would have been able to express her feeling but she was scared to loose this person and most of all she was sure to be a victim of unrequited love and that her friends' lives looked like an unrequited love chained she was aware of unlike the others.  
She reached Tsuna's house and rang the doorbell but nodoby came to open and no voices could be heard. This was too strange beacuse Tsuna's house used to be noisy so probably nobody was at home.  
She rang a second time but when nobody opened she decided to see if the door could be opened from outside. She learned before that Tsuna's house door used to be left unlocked almost everytime. And that was true even that time! She pulled the door and she could go inside reaching the kitchen and founding it empty. "How thoughtless!" Kyoko tought looking at the unlocked door. It was a dangerous behaviour even more when nobody was at home, Kyoko still couldn't believe nobody had ever stole something from Tsuna's house when it was such a easy prey for thieves.  
She decided to go upstairs and wait for Tsuna inside his bedroom cause maybe he would have been able to tell her where her brother was.  
She waited for more than two hours but nobody came so she decided to left when she heard the doobell rang. "How funny!" she thought believe it was Tsuna ringing at his own house. She opened the door sure to find Tsuna but when she looked in fron of her she saw the sweetest sight she could hope for. "Haru?" she said widened eyes. "Hahi... Kyoko?" she said suprised too.  
Her voice, her voice was shrill but sweet, Kyoko loved her entusiasm and her way to speak, as every single word left her cute lips.  
"What are you doing here?" Haru asked a bit nervous and worry. She was able to make oscar mental movie in less than five minutes and she was aware about Tsuna's chrush on Kyoko and she was pretty gelous even though she was her bestfriend.  
"I'm waiting for Tsuna to ask him if he saw my brother, did you see him?" Kyoko asked politely smiling at her friend.  
"No, you should look at the park or the gym" Haru said softly. Kyoko could't help but stare at the sight. She was so beautiful, her hair were long and left loose, she was so adorable. Her eyes were bright and warm and her lips were so desiderable. According to Kyoko she was the portrait of perfetion.  
Kyoko closed the door and let Haru come in as it was her own house.  
"What about you?"she asked gently. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear her words, her voice.  
"Well I came to see Tsuna-san, I made some biscuits for him" she said smiling. Her eyes were so fond when she talked about Tsuna that's why even if her heart was cut down into thousand pieces she wanted to hear her words.  
"How sweet!" she said smiling lovingly. She was such a good actress!  
"Why don't we wait for him to come back together?" Kyoko suggested approccing the stairs.  
"Yeah, we'll wait for him inside his bedroom"Haru smiled back and Kyoko's heart skipped a beat.  
When she was fourteen she couldn't understand her feeling she wasn't even able to see Tsuna's obvious crush on her, but growing up she became aware of may things first of all her crush on that adorable girl. They were supposed to be bestfriends and she thought to be attracted by guys but soon she understood guys were not that interesting, she refused all the confessions and dates she could have. She thought it was beacuse she was not in love but more she tried to fall in love with a guy more she ended spend the time with Haru. And so all of the afternoons spent together, the secrets and the situation they shared, their friendship and more she discovered her self completely love-stricken. You are not supposed to feel your heart escaping from your chest looking at your bestfriend,you are not supposed to want to touch and feel her skin on your own, you are not supposed to be lost in her eyes, addicted to the sight of her lips spilling words excited, crazy for her body, devoted to her behaviour unless you are in love with your bestfriend.  
Haru was not Kyoko's only bestfriend she had Hana and Chrome too and she felt so different feeling for the other two, she had no escuses she loved Haru, she loved that girl a lot. And on the other side there was Tsuna, her rival in love, the one Haru looked with little hearts eyes, Kyoko wanted Haru to look at her as she looked at that guy. She had made so much for that girl and she couldn't accept that girl was still waiting for Tsuna despite Tsuna's clear rejection but how to blame her, she was victim of unrequited love too as her and she wouldn't have given up so easily to right as Kyoko wouldn't have.  
"How are you? How are things going? What about your cosplayer life?" Kyoko asked to broke the silence.  
"I'm fine. I drew a nice new cosplay and now I'm going to make it real thanks to my tailor's abilities..." she went on for more than thirty minutes telling her about all of her projects and plans, all the customes she wanted to realise and Kyoko just stared at her. She loved to hear Haru talking about her hobbybecause it was the second topic able to make her smile lovingly and her eyes show passion inside. Kyoko loved that sight!  
"I'll help you" Kyoko said smiling gently.  
"Of course, you have to" Haru said smiling back.  
Kyoko loved to help Haru to make her dreams come true first of all beacuse she could hold her in her arms when the gilr thanked and hugged her tight. They were just bestfriend kyoko shouldn't have to find a meaning beyond her hugs, her kisses and her words. They were two girls and bestfriend are used to behave like girlfriend so Kyoko couldn't really image the true meaning of her actions.  
Haru sat on Tsuna's bed and made Kyoko do the same thing they talked about so many topics from the less to the more important untill Kyoko couldn't resist and leaned in reaching Haru's lips and making her flow of words stop.  
Haru blushed surprised spilling out a very high "Kyoko?" sound as Kyoko pulled out.  
It was just a kiss, just a chaste kiss, but it was so deep and expressed all of the repressed feelings, all of the feelings Kyoko had tried to suppress and hide for so long.  
"I'm so sorry" Kyoko said looking down imbaracced as she realised what she had just done. She was sure she had ruined for ever their friendship and she couldn't help but regret her lost of control and keep apologise without spill a word cause she was only able to say that sentence faintly.  
"What are you sorry for?"Haru asked too unable to face Kyoko's eyes.  
"Well, you see..." Kyoko took a deep breath and then she confessed. "I'm in love with you, I'm so sorry".  
Haru looked up and met Kyoko's warm eyes, she could recognise the same fear and the same feeling inside her own.  
"You don't have to worry" Haru began shaking. "I-I-I-I l-l-like y-you a lot" she said stammering and reddening.  
"REALLY?!" Kyoko asked not able to believe at those words, not sure to have heard well, too shocked to say something different.  
Haru just nodded.  
"But I thought you were in love with Tsuna" Kyoko said, it was unbelievable.  
"I thought the same, but I always ended thinking about you as Tsuna's face was replaced with yours. I was so scared, I couldn't believe I had fallen in love with my bestfriend" Haru said slowly crimsoning.  
"I felt the same way, but I'm so happy you feel the same" Kyoko said smiling at her. "But why did you make biscuits for Tsuna?" Haru could hear all of the jealosuy in Kyoko's tone.  
"B-Because, we are friends and his mother feed me everytime I need, actually I wanted to do sometime for her" Haru explained flattered by Kyoko's behaviour.  
"Anyway, I'm scared too, but would you like to go out with me?" Kyoko asked boldly holding her beloved hand.  
"I'd love to" Haru replied blushing.  
"You are too cute Haru-chan" Kyoko said and then her hand found their way on Haru's hips as she reached her lips and made the kiss deeper and deeper cathing her toungue and pulling her slowly on the bed.  
They where going to be in need of air when Haru pulled out panting and almost screaming "Wait, this is Tsuna's bed!".  
Kyoko just smiled panting too and nodded "You're right" then she get back kissing Haru and they went on untill Kyoko's hands found their way under Haru's t-shirt and skirt touching her skin everywhere she could reach and then it happens. Someone slammed the door saying "Fuck, we should really study!". The two departed fastly as they heard Tsuna's voice but it was too late Tsuna couldn't help but staring at the sight in noseblood bliss.  
"Oh God this is gold!" Tsuna said unable to stop his blood to flow.  
Gokudera had seen them too but his reaction was too different, he looked like he was surprise but mostly annoyed by Tsuna's reaction.  
"You are supposed to be my boyfriend!" Gokudera said without thinking about his words as he saw Tsuna's reaction.  
"WHAT?!" Haru and Kyoko asked at the same time.  
"WHAT?!" Tsuna and Gokudera replied too.  
"Okay, first of all why are you in my room and on my bed?" Tsuna asked gently.  
"We were waiting for you to come back" Kyoko explained blushing.  
"To come back? But I had always been here" Tsuna said.  
"But you were nowhere to be found and we couldn't even hear your or Gokudera's voice" Haru said quickly.  
Gokudera couldn't help but stare at the floor blushing unable to face the situation.  
"That's because we were in my parent's bedroom" Tsuna explained.  
"Aah, Juudaime that sounds wrong!" Gokudera said.  
As Tsuna recognise the smirk on the girls' face he said waving his hands everywhere "We were just sleeping, really!".  
"So why weren't you sleeping on you bed and why were you two sleeping together?" Kyoko asked gently.  
"B-Because my parents' bed is softer than mine and..." Tsuna began stammering then he grabbed Gokudera's hand and said "because we are dating, as you".  
All of them were too embaracced to say someting but then Gokudera broke the silence saying "keep the secret!".  
The girls nodded and added "You too!".  
"Sorry girls, I don't want to be rude but you should leave cause I really need to study" Tsuna said and he faced again that wily smirk.  
"Sure, study" Haru said ironically.  
"Yeah really!" Tsuna replied. "I was too tired because of the training and so we fell asleep. Man, we had lost so much time!".  
"Traning!" Haru and Kyoko said at the same time with a mischievous smile.  
"Oh c'mon girl, you wouldn't believe that me and Juudaime" Gokudera began blushing hard but he was interruped by Kyoko.  
"You don't need to justify, we are just happy for you. What you do together is none of our busisness, sorry for intruding".  
"Btw, I came to give these biscuits to your mother" Haru said giving a plastic bag to Tsuna.  
"Thanks Haru" he smiled as he took the present.  
"I came to ask you if you saw my brother" Kyoko explained "But now I'm sure about the answer!".  
"You should have locked the door" Gokudera said.  
"You two should have locked it first!" Kyoko said as she left holding Haru's hand.  
Tsuna and Gokudera watched as the two left they still coudn't believe their eyes.  
"Okay, now it's time to study!" Tsuna said as he reached the table.  
Gokudera sat next to him carressing his hair.  
"I can't believe we lost this golden opportunity sleeping while nobody was at home" he said flustered.  
"Don't worry, we have a lot of time left, but I need to study now or Reborn will kill both of us" Tsuna said blushing soflty and Gokudera nodded.  
They couldn't risk but maybe they could hurry.


End file.
